


Палитра

by arinalies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinalies/pseuds/arinalies
Summary: Говорят, когда ты влюблен, мир становится ярче.Один пейринг - один цвет.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 2





	1. розовый (Дин/Симус)

\- Двадцать одна, двадцать две, двадцать три, - Дин бухтит себе под нос, проводя невидимые линии пальцем, - двадцать шесть, семь, восемь, не вертись!

\- Перестань щекотать, и я перестану дергаться! - Симус зябко передергивает голыми плечами. Он сидит на своей кровати, болтая босыми ногами, и смотрит в открытое окно, за которым солнце медленно заходит за горизонт.

\- Я не виноват, что ты у нас такой нежный!

Дин всплескивает руками и наигранно падает на спину в большую бордовую подушку. Он лежит на кровати Симуса в спальне Гриффиндора и смотрит в голую спину друга на россыпь мелких-мелких веснушек. Они золотистыми пятнышками покрывают бледные плечи. Как солнечные зайчики, застывшие во времени. Симус чувствует взгляд и оборачивается.

\- Я говорю, их ровно шестьсот шестьдесят шесть. Мне мама еще в детстве это рассказала.

\- И я должен ей поверить?

\- Ну не ей, так мне поверь. 

Симус встает с кровати и закрывает окно. Накидывает на плечи футболку - видимо, действительно замерз во время их математических расчетов, понимает Дин. 

\- Прости, - срывается с его губ. Финниган кидает в его сторону удивленный взгляд. - За то, что заставил тебя сидеть на сквозняке. 

\- Ааа, за это, - Симус плюхается обратно на кровать. - Не прощу.

\- И чем же мне вымолить твое прощение?

Дину нравится Симус, и он уверен, что его чувства взаимны. 

Однако никто из мальчишек не хочет признаваться в этом, произносить слова вслух. Они оба знают, что их никто не осудит - если приняли Гермиону с Панси, то к их бромансу-романсу уж точно никаких вопросов не будет. Просто пока не хочется переступать эту черту. Не страшно - им вместе вообще не страшно, просто не хочется. Есть какая-то особая прелесть так открыто играть с огнем.

\- Ты будешь сидеть тихо, пока я проведу эксперимент на тебе. 

Дин непонимающе поднимает брови. Интриган нашелся.

\- Будем считать твои веснушки, - ухмыляется Симус.

\- У меня их нет.

\- Как это нет? У всех есть, а у тебя вдруг и нет?

\- Во-первых, они есть не у всех. Во-вторых, они в любом случае будут незаметными, ты их на темной коже не разглядишь. 

Симус кладет руки на скулы Дина и осторожно поворачивает лицо под золотистыми лучами солнца. Вглядывается - похоже, веснушек действительно нет. Но даже убедившись в этом, Симус не убирает руки, а продолжает рассматривать маленькие аккуратные детальки лица друга. Выщипанные на спор Гермионе брови, ссадина на лбу от неудачного Экспеллиармуса, забытое после рисования пятнышко краски на кончике носа. Почки как маленькая розовая веснушка. 

Это дает Симусу идею.

\- Закрой глаза, - просит он, и Дин послушно хлопает ресницами. 

Спрыгивая с кровати, Симус уходит в угол и открывает сумку. Она принадлежит Дину, тот хранит в ней принадлежности для рисования. Симус откладывает в сторону ненужные вещи - скетчбук, второй, третий - этот обозначен как “пидор ирландский”, и Финниган понятливо хмыкает, увидев на страницах Эндрю Скотта вперемешку со скетчами самого Симуса. Значит ли это, что Дин знает про его ориентацию? Если да, то слава богу, если нет - ну что же, узнает рано или поздно. 

Кисти, карандаши, дорогая профессиональная точилка (Дин все равно предпочитал простой канцелярский нож, но его приходилось прятать под матрасом, от домовых эльфов подальше). А вот и то, что Симус ищет.

\- Что ты делаешь? 

Голос Дина застает Симуса врасплох.

\- Сейчас узнаешь.

Он аккуратно открывает крышку баночки с гуашью и самым кончиком тонкой кисти набирает цвет. И осторожно ставит розовое пятнышко Дину на щеке.

Тот дергается от внезапного прикосновения, но расслабляется, чувствуя тепло дыхания Симуса у себя на шее. Вопреки просьбе, открывает глаза.

\- Ну и чем ты занимаешься?

\- Рисую тебе веснушки.

\- И сколько ты собираешься рисовать?

\- Планировал сорок две.

Дин улавливает отсылку и улыбается.

\- Продолжай, - просит он, снова прикрывая веки.

И Симус не может отказать, снова и снова оставляя маленькие розовые пятнышки - на носу, щеках, лбу, шее, ключицах, плечах, показавшихся из ворота.Он уже давно насчитал сорок две - они оба считают про себя, - но не хочет останавливаться и идет все дальше и дальше. Если Дин его спросит, то он скажет, что хочет дойти до шестисот шестидесяти шести - как у самого Финнигана.

Одна из “веснушек” предательски стекает розовой каплей на ткань, оставляя яркое пятно.

\- Ой, черт, - Симус откладывает краску и кисточку в сторону. - Ты теперь немножко розовый. 

Дин смотрит на друга из-под ресниц сверху вниз - он уже успел обогнать по росту всех мальчишек на своем курсе, и так смешно смотрится рядом с маленьким Симусом. И этому самому маленькому Симусу так хорошо сейчас - Дин чуть нависает над ним, с розовым пятном на футболке. Симус бы нарисовал, но у них художник - Дин. 

\- А ты немножко голубой, - улыбается тот.

И прежде чем Симус успевает спросить, что именно он имел в виду, Дин чуть наклоняется и целует, смазывая свои розовые веснушки.


	2. черный (Пэнси/Гермиона)

Гермиона педантично убирает выбившиеся пряди под шлем. Поправляет застежку на шее - чтобы, не дай бог, не защемить кожу, а закончив, смотрит на себя в маленькое зеркало заднего вида. У неё на щеках - осыпавшиеся с теней золотистые блёстки, а помада уже давно потеряла товарный вид. 

\- Красотка, - с ухмылкой замечает мимоходом Пэнси, перекидывая ногу через мотоцикл и выравнивая руль. - Шлем надет?

\- Надет.

\- Обними меня за талию, ноги на подставку, наклоняешься в повороты вместе со мной, если нужно что-то сказать - кричи, из-за шлема могу не расслышать. Принято?

\- Ага. - Гермиона усаживается поудобнее, скрещивает руки на животе у Паркинсон.

Рывок - и мотоцикл стартует, выбрасывая из-под колес пылевое облако. Скорость растет, и Грейнджер, не рассчитав движение, чуть стукается своим шлемом о затылок Пэнси. Глухой звук теряется в рычании мотора.

Они выезжают на асфальтированную дорогу и Паркинсон кричит, перебивая ветер.

\- Сколько времени?

Гермиона осторожно наклоняет голову к часам на запястье.

\- Десять минут седьмого. Если у Драко мы должны быть к семи, а ехать нам час, на венчание мы не успеем. Черт.

\- Он меня убьет, - стонет Пэнси сквозь ветер. - Мне и так влетит от Поттера, что его подружка невесты опоздала.

Они на минуту прекращают попытки перекричать гул машин - девушке нужно сосредоточиться, чтобы вырулить на крайний правый ряд. Оттуда - свертка на магистраль, и дальше прямо до дома Поттеров. Или Малфоев? Чью фамилию возьмут молодожены, будет известно лишь после заключения брачного договора, а на это событие они, скорее всего, не успеют.

Пэнси упрямо вжимает газ в пол и мотоцикл ревет под ними. Гермиона лишь крепче обхватывает ее талию. 

Внезапно скорость потока начинает падать, и девушка недовольно смотрит, как счетчик спидометра ползет вниз. Впереди горит множество красных огней, но больше всего из них выделяется светофор - и числа рядом с ним. Сто восемьдесят два, сто восемьдесят один, сто восемьдесят… Лавируя между яркими фонарями фар, Пэнси подбирается к самому началу пробки. На перекрестке произошла авария, и поэтому оба потока стоят и дожидаются сигнала регулировщика. Он, впрочем, не спешит.

\- Черт, - Паркинсон прикусывает губу. - Таким темпом мы тут простоим куда больше положенных трех минут.

\- Да, пожалуй, - глухо вторит ей Гермиона. Она чуть елозит на сиденье, а потом, приподняв защитное стекло, наклоняется к лицу Пэнси.

\- Не в моих правилах такое предлагать, - голос Грейнджер звучит заговорщически, - но ничто нам не мешает переехать этот перекресток прямо сейчас.А уж если мы окажемся впереди основного потока, мы уж точно успеем на свадьбу вовремя.

\- Рискованно, - Пэнси задумчиво кивает головой. - Но от такого предложения, особенно из твоих уст, отказаться сложно.

Она ждет, пока Гермиона закроет шлем, обхватит ее поперек груди и скажет “поехали”, и стартует. Чуть резче, чем планировала, и поэтому на мгновение мотоцикл приподнимает переднее колесо над землей, и они похожи на всадников в свете фар разбитой машины, - и они уезжают, скоро становясь отдаленным гулом для машин на перекрестке.

Гермиона победно вскидывает кулак, цепляясь чуть крепче за Пэнси свободной рукой.

\- Свобода!

\- Осторожнее с адреналином, - советует Паркинсон, снижая скорость, чтобы в случае чего Гермиона не упала так больно. - А то подсядешь, и придется тебе покупать собственный байк.

\- Не думаю, - Гермиона возвращает руку на чужую талию и опускает голову на плечо Пэнси. - Я не люблю байки. Это страшно и в большинстве случаев смертельно.

\- Что ты тогда со мной везде катаешься? - Насмешливо приподнимает бровь Паркинсон. За шлемом тонкой мимики не видно, но она уверена, Гермион оценила бы жест, если заметила.

\- Вот именно, - подчеркивает Гермиона.- С тобой. И вообще, нам осталось пятнадцать минут до свадьбы. Может, поторопишься?

\- Держись крепко.

Гермиона прижимается к теплой спине перед ней, и мир вокруг нее ускоряется, вскоре сливаясь в однообразную мешанину на периферии взгляда.

***

На свадьбе - успели-таки! - они сразу хватают по бокалу. Привкус воздуха в шлеме до сих пор горчит на губах, так что они стараются сгладить его первой попавшейся жидкостью - пусть и шампанским. Гермиону после первого же глотка утаскивает Поттер, она и так опоздала на репетицию. Не без вины Панси, правда, но что было, то было. 

Сама Паркинсон же уютно болтает с Блейзом - он уже подготовил свою речь и теперь ждет лишь сигнала от жениха. Их вдвоем, удобно устроившихся в беседке, находит Луна.

\- Я видела вас на автостраде, - объясняет она, присаживаясь на пол рядом с ними. - Меня подвозил Невилл, так что я не вела и выглянула в окно, когда вы отъезжали. Я просто хотела сказать, что вы были похожи на богинь. На ревущем мотоцикле, в свете фар, на фоне заката... Знаете, Афина Паллада и ее бессмертная любовница?

\- Спасибо, - Пэнси улыбается. - Мне с ней очень повезло.

И она действительно так считает. Пэнси Паркинсон готова побыть бесстрашной воительницей для своей несравненной богини Гермионой Грейнджер.

**Author's Note:**

> принимаются заказы на пейринг+цвет :)


End file.
